How to be Brave
by Confused-Ninja-Elf
Summary: Through various mixed signals Quinn has finally gotten the nerve to tell Rachel, how she really feels. Faberry angst. I don't own glee. Sad times. T for now, might change IF i continue. let me know.


_**Okay, so please don't hate me! I know I am not supposed to be writing because, I said I was taking a break to study for exams before updating "The Decision". But I heard this song to day, and could not get this idea out of my mind!**_

_**All characters belong to RM, I just like to mess with their heads.**_

_**Not edited so sorry for all the mistakes, I just quickly wrote this.**_

This is it, the moment where she will finally tell Rachel how she feels. A few weeks ago when she was having a sleep over at Rachel's house and the diva was able to get out of her that she has a crush on some one, but no matter how much she pouted she was not able to make Quinn confess, Quinn had to spend an hour convincing Rachel that it was not Puck, before the diva would finally relent. She then tried to convince Quinn that she should serenade her secret crush, which of course turned into Quinn having to sit there for an hour listening to Rachel gush about how much she loved Finn and how when he serenaded her it was so romantic. But lightly Rachel had stopped talking about Finn to Quinn, and whenever she saw them together Rachel was no longer hanging off him all the time. This had given Quinn hope that just maybe; she could tell Rachel how she feels, seeing as she seem to be drifting away from her boyfriend, and spending time with her.

Walking down the hall towards the choir room she sends Rachel a text:

**Remember a couple weeks ago when you told me I should serenade my crush? –Q**

She was the last one to walk into the choir room, as she appeared in the door way she could see Rachel looking up from her phone with a puzzled look on her face, watching her. Taking a calming breath she walked over to Mr. Shue and trying not to lose her nerve asked if she could sing something.

"Okay guys, Quinn has something she would like to sing so please quiet down and listen to her" he said smiling encouragingly at her.

Quinn handed sheet music to brad and the band and then turned to face everyone.

"I don't think I really have to explain myself, the song is pretty self-explanatory" and with that she nodded to brad to start the music.

**Heartbeats fast****  
><strong>**Colors and promises****  
><strong>_**How to be brave**_**  
><strong>**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall****  
><strong>**But watching you stand alone****  
><strong>**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow****  
><strong>**One step closer**

Quinn sings the opening lines staring at the floor in front of her and slowly looks up towards the back wall, focusing on a poster as she continues singing, trying to keep her nerve.

**I have died everyday waiting for you****  
><strong>**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
><strong>**For a thousand years****  
><strong>**I'll love you for a thousand more**

As she sings the next lines she starts at the far end of the room, her gaze washing over the glee club before finally finding the deep brown eyes that she adores so much and singing the next lines straight to her.

**Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<strong>

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

At this point the rest of the club who were previously so caught up in the raw emotion and adoration Quinn is showing are looking at each other confused, but Quinn barely even notices, still focusing completely on the confused face in the front row.

**And all along I believed that I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

**One step closer  
>One step closer<strong>

Quinn continues to sing and tears are streaming down her face as she slowly walks towards Rachel, noticing that the giant arm of Finn is tightening protectively around her.

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

**And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

And as she finishes the song she watches Rachel's shocked face turn to sadness as she slowly starts shaking her head in painful disbelief.

Quinn feels her heart seize and as soon as it's over she turns and begins her getaway out of the room, but before she is even out the door she is assaulted by voices.

"What the hell was that?" Comes from an angry Puck

"What's going on?" from a confused but agitated Finn

"Q, wait up!" from a concerned Santana.

"Quinn, hold on" is called from Mike

She ignores all of them and tries to escape the pain she feels, over whelming her. Until she feels a familiar warm hand circles her wrist and causes her to freeze. As soon as she turns around the whole room goes dead silent.

"Quinn, that message, that song, what are you trying to say to me?" Rachel asks, even though she knows the answer. She wants to be wrong.

Now Quinn is angry "You know what it means Rachel!"

"But Quinn, I thought you had a crush on Finn?"

Quinn, completely taken aback and shocked by this, stares at her in disbelief.

"Finn? You thought I liked Finn, IM GAY RACHEL!"

She doesn't realize she had said it until he hears the whole room break their silence and gasps, before starting to murmur to themselves.

Rachel seemed to have somehow missed the proclamation screamed in her face.

"But I stopped flaunting my relationship with Finn so much around you and you have been happier since. I thought it was because you didn't like seeing him with me?"

"God Rachel, you are so frustrating sometimes! Of course I was happier I thought you were not spending time with him fso you could spend more time with me. Its never been about Finn, It s always been you don't you see it I LOVE YOU! IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

The room is once again dead silent.

" Please say you love me back" Quinn chokes out in one last hopeless plea.

"Im sorry Quinn, but I love Finn, I love you as a friend but im just not into you romantically."

And just then everyone in the room gets to witness first hand as Quinn Fabray breaks, and then disappears through the door.

**Okay, I know I used Santitny lines, But that is for a reason! They still happened with Santitny. So if I do continue Quinntana can bond! **

**This was supposed to be an angsty one shot, but I have thought of a whole story line I want to do so let me know if I even should, or leave it be.**

**Please let me know how I can improve or if you guys have any Ideas.**

**Sincerely:**

**The Confused Ninja Elf. **


End file.
